Unexpected Company
by Perrie245
Summary: As the company of dwarves travel to reclaim their home, when in the company of elves they meet to woman, who will join them on their quest. Changing the relationships between some of the dwarves, possibly some finding love. As well as do their best to help reclaim Erebor, but will they be any help? What lies ahead for them? Fili,Kilix OC and OrixOC plus maybe some other
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Dwarves Among Elves

We begin our story not at the begging but part way through the tale of Bilbo Baggins'.  
Thorin mumbled crude words to the old wizard as they past through the rocky cavern in which they had been lead down to, after their close encounter with a pack of Orc's while on their quest to reclaim his, their once fallen empire.

He glanced at he old wizard who was becoming increasingly observant, watching each of the dwarves closely as they rounded each corner, but in particular he watched Thorin. The path Gandalf had lead the company of Dwarves and a Hobbit was in no way a mistake nor' a simple strike of luck. He was deliberately leading them to Riverdale, Home of the Elves.  
"Gandalf where are you taking us?" Bilbo questioned a trot in his step in order to keep up with the long strides of Gandalf.  
"I am taking you where you must go Mr. Baggins" he replied swiftly. Bilbo muttered a number of things looking down at his large feet.

The company came to an opening light dancing across every inch of the large sculpted land, Elivsh buildings scattered across the lush green chasm. Thorin frowned he should have known, of all the places to lead them, Gandalf had to lead them here. They continued to walk though

"Here it is at Last" Gandalf called, the others gathered round him at the foot of a long staircase, light by the evening sun. A young male elf strode down the stairs. Addressing Gandalf directly. Thorin nor any of the other dwarves really for that matter cared what the Elf had to say to Gandalf nor what Gandalf had to say to him. There was a sudden blow of horns, followed by several elfish people trotting in on horseback  
"Close your ranks" Thorin commanded, the dwarves huddled closely, raising their weapons at the advance. The sleek horses circle the group. Lord Elrond who sat high upon one of the horses inspected the small pack of dwarves from above. Noticing in particular the company of a Hobbit amongst them.  
Bilbo watched intently as Elrond spoke to Gandalf in elvish a language he had never really heard properly before.  
"Welcome to Rivendale" Lord Elrond said. The company cautiously relaxed as Elrond talked to Gandalf. Elrond turned address the company in elvish, they quickly regained their guard  
"What did he say-"  
"Lord Elrond has just offered you dinner" Gandalf interjected quickly. The dwarves shut their traps swiftly discussing weather or not to take him up on such an offer.  
"Alright" Muttered Balin, nodding in agreement along with the others. Lord Elrond smiled, almost a fake smile and lead the group in. He led them to the west wing of the building, where they were to stay for the night, or how ever long they needed.  
" Dinner will be ready soon, another of my people shall call on you" he announced before leaving them once again. The dwarves dropped their possessions down scouting around the area.

Else where in the buildings of Riverdale Morique glanced over at Korhal who paced the room in a bored fashion,  
"Why is it that we are never permitted to follow the elves in battle yet we know how to fight so well" Korhal though aloud in a gruff tone, Morique shrugged returning to sharpening her weapons. Morique and Korhal had the strongest of bonds and oddest of stories.  
In the time when Erebor was lost, Two dwarven mothers had ran for the hills, with their two newly born babes. The mothers were attacked and their lives taken from them, but the babies had not been. An elf found the dwarf babies. One smaller than the other had pale skin; her hair was just beginning to grow ebony black, her plump pink lips curled around her thumb, sucking it wit delight, oblivious to the horrors she had unknowingly witnessed. The other was darker her hair a light brown, she slept soundly in her basket, tiny hands reaching for something to hold. Both girls wore bands stating their names, and the name of their mother and how much she loved them. The elf could not just leave them here alone, while terror shook through the land. He took them back with him, the elves had accepted the dwarf girls, and raised them. Training them as warriors, fighters but also a number of other things. Though none of those seemed to interest the girls as much as the thrill of the fighter. The elves did however change the girl's names, to names of their own kin.

Morique was named due to her complexion, and history. Unlike most from middle earth, Morique was dark skinned tanned a dark olive complexion. Which is why the elves had used 'Mori' in her name. 'Que' meant lost of forgotten, which is what she was. Morique was lost as a child, and there was no other way to put it. She was not misplaced, she was not misled, she was just lost. Korhal was named less appropriately; her name again was generic to her appearance. But at the time that was all the elves knew about the babe's their appearance. The 'Kor' in her name referred to her hair, Sleek and black, just as kor meant black. The 'hal' meant fate, the elves deemed it appropriate at the time as her and Morique's fate was unknown, and something to be awaited with anticipation. The girls over time had become sisters, and there was no other way to say it. They were sisters and that was that.

Morique was seated at the windows ledge looking out the of their large room, noticed the gather of people in the entryway to the palace,  
"Korhal? What do you make of this? "She pointed out the window to where the dwarves stood hustled as Lord Elrond rode in on horse back. Korhal strode over to her younger sister looking out,  
"Look's like we have visitors" she smiled, Morique frowned  
"Yes, but look" she pushed. Korhal gasped  
"My word, are they?... They're dwarves" Both girls beamed.  
"Come on, we must go" Korhal squeaked running to the door. Morique jumped up slinging her arrows over her shoulder, clutching her wooden bow tightly.

The two dwarf girls hurried through the halls, Morique clutching Korhal's arm pulling her through the kingdom.  
"Ohh Stop!" Korhal pulled Morique back, hiding them behind a corner.  
"Please go check on our young girls" They heard Elrond say, another elf nodded  
"Check on us, Why?" Korhal questioned rounding the corner along with her sister. Elrond frowned  
"Korhal, Morique what are you doing out of your chambers?", the other elf slunk out of the hallway cautiously.  
"We wanted to see who had arrived" Korhal stated. Elrond looked down upon the girls grimacing, in all honesty most of the time these girls were more trouble than they were a blessing. Though he had once promised his mother that he would watch over them, Elwing (Elrond's mother) had watched over the young girls when they were first found all those years ago. And that was a promise he has sworn to keep.  
"Who has arrived you have no need to meet" He uttered, Morique scowled  
"Aren't those who just arrived… of… of our kin. Our real kin." Elrond said nothing  
"Elrond, we have never once met another dwarf. This could be fate" Morique continued.  
"You named me assuming our unknown fate. Come on Elrond" Korhal begged.  
"This is in no way an act of fate. It is a calling for help from a friend" Elrond spoke. Korhal looked up at Elrond, shocked why would he not let them see the dwarves? She glanced at Morique who looked equally bemused.  
"We refuse to return to our room" Korhal glowered "Aye" Morique affirmed.  
Elrond sighed; over the year he had learnt a argument with these two was not an easy win.  
"Fine" he muttered. "But-"  
"Ohhh our greatest thanks Elrond" Korhal squealed, hugging him tightly and pulling Morique off, who shot Elrond a dazzling smile of thanks as they bound off.

* * *

Chapter Two: Meet the Company

A tall elf draped in white had come to the dwarves quarters announcing to them that it was time to eat, The dwarves sat around the table staring worryingly at the table in front of them draped in nothing but vegetables. Elrond waltzed in scanning the room for Morique and Korhal but they were not there, he considered maybe they had done as he had hoped. Although quickly dismissed that hope, knowing no such thing could ever had happened. He sat down at the head of a table joined by Thorin and Gandalf. Fili and Kili distributed mugs of wine throughout the company, smirking at the faces pulled as the dwarves picked at their elvish food. There was a sudden thud, interrupting the music when the doors flew open. Everyone stared wide eye'd as two women dwarves entered the dining hall. One scanned the room with her light hazel eyes, she had pale skin with jet black hair that fell out of it's loosely tied bun at the back of her hair, cascaded with braids running towards and into it, a dark gold headband shone through her hair. She wore a tight leathery brown dress that ended mid thigh, leading down to her dark black tights ripped around her battered knees. And big boots, over her shoulders was draped a deep crown cloak. The other stood slightly taller than one, She had dark olive skin, not to similar to the deep brown of sand. Her brunette hair like the others fell loosely around her face, braids sweeping though it, a third of it tied down in bands while the rest fell where it pleased. A silver headband graced her forehead. She had tattered white blouse on tied in a knot, about her brown pants, that fell nicely tucked into her boots. She wore a large coat that resembled the ones that many of the dwarves wore. The she dwarf's blouse just barely showed a glance of the black ink that graced her chest. Both dwarf women where surprisingly beardless.

Elrond rose from the table, placing down the sword he held in front of Thorin who watched the girls in shock.  
"Girls what a pleasure that you were to join us" He smiled, gesturing for the music to continue which it did. Korhal beamed locking eyes with a young dwarf who sat at the table, she bowed slightly.  
"But Elrond you did know we were coming" she laughed.  
"I did although when was not my knowledge" He retorted, he gestured towards the two seats vacant next to him. Morique knotted her brow  
"Oh no thank you Elrond" Korhal smiled "May we sit with you?" She asked turning her attention toward the dwarves, but in particular Ori. The men at the table stared in shock, before Bofur quickly swallowed back his shock  
"Of course" he shouted  
"Aye Lassies" Balin affirmed. The girls bounded over to the table, Korhal quickly slotting herself down next to Ori. Who looked as though he may faint in her near presence. Morique stood more awkwardly at the foot of the table noticing a hobbit at the table, who gave her a small reassuring smile. She smiled back when he nodded to the free seat between he and Bifur, which she happily took, thankfully opposite her sister. Morique tossed down here bow on the table  
"Morique…" Elrond hissed, Morique rolled her eyes pulling the bow off in a grudge. Korhal started filling her plate up, Morique picked around the edges of the selection of food  
"Just one bite…" Nori prodded, pushing the green leaf towards Ori  
"I don't eat green food" He pouted, Korhal laughed. Making Ori blush madly  
"mm the elves do not have the best taste in foods, strictly vegetarian. I do often long for some sort of meat" Morique whispered. Making many of the dwarves smile in agreement  
"I'm Ori" He said sticking out his hand cheeks flushed pink. Korhal smiled, shaking it roughly.  
"And what about the rest of you?" Korhal chuckled  
"What are we to call you?" Morique continued with a glint in her eyes. The dwarves all began yelling out there names,  
"Bifur"… "Dwalin"…. "Gloin my Ladies"… "Balin Lass". The girls laughed in astonishment, not fully latching on to each name to face of the dwarves.  
"And that there at the table is Thorin Oakenshield, Leader of our company" Gloin announced.  
"And you?" Morique smiled  
"You are no dwarf?" Korhal questioned  
"Oh Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins",  
"Bilbo here is our burglar of the company" Bofur explained. Korhal nodded her head to the Hobbit  
"Well a pleasure to meet you Mr. Baggins"

" And what are we to call you?" Kili asked staring intently at Morique  
"Aye well that would be your choice, we go by many different names" Korhal mused, catching the gleaming eyes of Morique  
"You see here in the company of the elves we are known Morique and Korhal, but if you travel further south you will find us to be known as different names… Hobbit names" Morique told  
"Ruby and Tigerlily Brandybuck of Buckland" Korhal laughed, Ruby being her name and Tigerlily being Morique's.  
"So what you are to call us is entirely up to you, Morique, Korhal or Tigerlily and Ruby."  
"OR you could give us new names of your own" Korhal intervened  
"Oh yes dwarvish names, for the dwarf girls, would be very fitting" Morique smirked. The dwarves and Bilbo looked baffled by the two girls story.  
"I think that your names will do these men just fine" Lord Lirond interrupted from a table next to there's, Korhal frowned and Morique pulled a disgusted face at the elf when his back was turned.  
"Well then looks like we shall be calling you Korhal and Morique then" Bilbo grinned.  
"Oh no Mori, I prefer Mori" Morique corrected.  
"Mori…" Fili mumbled tilting his head as he watched Mori talk with Bilbo and Bofur.

Thorin had not yet taken his gaze away from the women that had entered the room, Elrond's gaze cast upon the Dwarf king.  
"They were found as babies long ago, my people took them in and cared for them. Though they have found themselves companions in other places two, other elvish empires and several in a Hobbit town, when they… ran away" Elrond shared. Thorin looked at Elrond with nothing but hate  
"And what of meeting dwarves?" He questioned. Elrond scowled  
"Morique and Korhal have never had the… joy of meeting any other dwarves" He contorted picking his words carefully, so not to rifle the kings anger. Thorin grunted in response.

The dinner was odd and almost unwelcoming in a way, other than the company of Mori and Korhal, the dinner could not have ended any later.  
"We shall escort the dwarves back to their quarters" Morique hollered, Elrond sighed agreeing for them to, As he had other business to attend to with Thorin, Gandalf, Balin and Bilbo.  
"But you are to return to your chambers as soon as the dwarves are safe and well" he commanded. The girls naughtily bowed in response.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meet the Company

A tall elf draped in white had come to the dwarves quarters announcing to them that it was time to eat, The dwarves sat around the table staring worryingly at the table in front of them draped in nothing but vegetables. Elrond waltzed in scanning the room for Morique and Korhal but they were not there, he considered maybe they had done as he had hoped. Although quickly dismissed that hope, knowing no such thing could ever had happened. He sat down at the head of a table joined by Thorin and Gandalf. Fili and Kili distributed mugs of wine throughout the company, smirking at the faces pulled as the dwarves picked at their elvish food. There was a sudden thud, interrupting the music when the doors flew open. Everyone stared wide eye'd as two women dwarves entered the dining hall. One scanned the room with her light hazel eyes, she had pale skin with jet black hair that fell out of it's loosely tied bun at the back of her hair, cascaded with braids running towards and into it, a dark gold headband shone through her hair. She wore a tight leathery brown dress that ended mid thigh, leading down to her dark black tights ripped around her battered knees. And big boots, over her shoulders was draped a deep crown cloak. The other stood slightly taller than one, She had dark olive skin, not to similar to the deep brown of sand. Her brunette hair like the others fell loosely around her face, braids sweeping though it, a third of it tied down in bands while the rest fell where it pleased. A silver headband graced her forehead. She had tattered white blouse on tied in a knot, about her brown pants, that fell nicely tucked into her boots. She wore a large coat that resembled the ones that many of the dwarves wore. The she dwarf's blouse just barely showed a glance of the black ink that graced her chest. Both dwarf women where surprisingly beardless.

Elrond rose from the table, placing down the sword he held in front of Thorin who watched the girls in shock.  
"Girls what a pleasure that you were to join us" He smiled, gesturing for the music to continue which it did. Korhal beamed locking eyes with a young dwarf who sat at the table, she bowed slightly.  
"But Elrond you did know we were coming" she laughed.  
"I did although when was not my knowledge" He retorted, he gestured towards the two seats vacant next to him. Morique knotted her brow  
"Oh no thank you Elrond" Korhal smiled "May we sit with you?" She asked turning her attention toward the dwarves, but in particular Ori. The men at the table stared in shock, before Bofur quickly swallowed back his shock  
"Of course" he shouted  
"Aye Lassies" Balin affirmed. The girls bounded over to the table, Korhal quickly slotting herself down next to Ori. Who looked as though he may faint in her near presence. Morique stood more awkwardly at the foot of the table noticing a hobbit at the table, who gave her a small reassuring smile. She smiled back when he nodded to the free seat between he and Bifur, which she happily took, thankfully opposite her sister. Morique tossed down here bow on the table  
"Morique…" Elrond hissed, Morique rolled her eyes pulling the bow off in a grudge. Korhal started filling her plate up, Morique picked around the edges of the selection of food  
"Just one bite…" Nori prodded, pushing the green leaf towards Ori  
"I don't eat green food" He pouted, Korhal laughed. Making Ori blush madly  
"mm the elves do not have the best taste in foods, strictly vegetarian. I do often long for some sort of meat" Morique whispered. Making many of the dwarves smile in agreement  
"I'm Ori" He said sticking out his hand cheeks flushed pink. Korhal smiled, shaking it roughly.  
"And what about the rest of you?" Korhal chuckled  
"What are we to call you?" Morique continued with a glint in her eyes. The dwarves all began yelling out there names,  
"Bifur"… "Dwalin"…. "Gloin my Ladies"… "Balin Lass". The girls laughed in astonishment, not fully latching on to each name to face of the dwarves.  
"And that there at the table is Thorin Oakenshield, Leader of our company" Gloin announced.  
"And you?" Morique smiled  
"You are no dwarf?" Korhal questioned  
"Oh Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins",  
"Bilbo here is our burglar of the company" Bofur explained. Korhal nodded her head to the Hobbit  
"Well a pleasure to meet you Mr. Baggins"

" And what are we to call you?" Kili asked staring intently at Morique  
"Aye well that would be your choice, we go by many different names" Korhal mused, catching the gleaming eyes of Morique  
"You see here in the company of the elves we are known Morique and Korhal, but if you travel further south you will find us to be known as different names… Hobbit names" Morique told  
"Ruby and Tigerlily Brandybuck of Buckland" Korhal laughed, Ruby being her name and Tigerlily being Morique's.  
"So what you are to call us is entirely up to you, Morique, Korhal or Tigerlily and Ruby."  
"OR you could give us new names of your own" Korhal intervened  
"Oh yes dwarvish names, for the dwarf girls, would be very fitting" Morique smirked. The dwarves and Bilbo looked baffled by the two girls story.  
"I think that your names will do these men just fine" Lord Lirond interrupted from a table next to there's, Korhal frowned and Morique pulled a disgusted face at the elf when his back was turned.  
"Well then looks like we shall be calling you Korhal and Morique then" Bilbo grinned.  
"Oh no Mori, I prefer Mori" Morique corrected.  
"Mori…" Fili mumbled tilting his head as he watched Mori talk with Bilbo and Bofur.

Thorin had not yet taken his gaze away from the women that had entered the room, Elrond's gaze cast upon the Dwarf king.  
"They were found as babies long ago, my people took them in and cared for them. Though they have found themselves companions in other places two, other elvish empires and several in a Hobbit town, when they… ran away" Elrond shared. Thorin looked at Elrond with nothing but hate  
"And what of meeting dwarves?" He questioned. Elrond scowled  
"Morique and Korhal have never had the… joy of meeting any other dwarves" He contorted picking his words carefully, so not to rifle the kings anger. Thorin grunted in response.

The dinner was odd and almost unwelcoming in a way, other than the company of Mori and Korhal, the dinner could not have ended any later.  
"We shall escort the dwarves back to their quarters" Morique hollered, Elrond sighed agreeing for them to, As he had other business to attend to with Thorin, Gandalf, Balin and Bilbo.  
"But you are to return to your chambers as soon as the dwarves are safe and well" he commanded. The girls naughtily bowed in response.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Will You Join Me?

"Here you go, your quarters. Our fellow dwarves" Korhal shouted opening the doors.  
"Well I guess this is goodbye then, well at least for tonight" Ori stammered to Korhal. "Is it?" she replied in a baffled tone.  
"I do not know that our guests are safe and well, just yet" Korhal chortled.  
"Nor do I, best we stay in your company a little longer" Mori grinned. They sat down in the company hearing stories of the dwarf's travels and adventures. Bifur roasted a sausage on a fire, looking up he saw Bombur sitting on a table struggling to hold up his weight. Bifur nudged Korhal  
"watch this" he mouthed, throwing the sausage to Bombur and calling his name. The round dwarf caught it in his plump hand. There was a creak, the wood of the table giving it's best to hold up the weight, but gave in the table cracking, taking Bombur down with it. The company hooted with laughter  
"Oh dear" Korhal managed though hitched breaths of her laughter. Mori was busy talking to Dwalin, scanning each of his tattoos closely. As they discussed having the inking done.  
"Careful Mori, wouldn't want to spend to long talking to Dwalin about those or he may fall deeply in love with you" Kili smirked, alongside his blonde brother.  
" I would not see that as being terrible" Mori retorted, Dwalin chuckled silently; Morique could hear only the faintest rumble of laughter arouse from his lips. Kili swallowed back his embarrassment whilst Fili continued to chuckle. Thorin, Balin and Bilbo entered the large hall.  
"It has been a pleasure speaking with you my dear, one I hope to do again soon, I apologize but I must go speak to Thorin" He held. Morique smiled politely  
"Don't worry!"  
"We'll keep her company" Kili jumped up running over to where Mori sat, Fili running over after stopping over by Bofur.  
"Here" Fili smiled passing her over a single sausage in his grubby, battle worn hand. Mori looked delighted taking it from him tenderly; Fili caressed the moment when their hands touched a spark running through him.  
"I thought you might like it considering your words at dinner" he couldn't help but smile as she looked at him before taking a gracious bite out of the simple sausage. Though to her it may as well have been precious gem, one which money could not buy. Kili watched in jealousy, subconsciously kicking oneself for not thinking to do it himself.  
"Thank you, I am sorry but your names have escaped me. What with at dinner the names were just yelled. I could not place them name to face. Though I remember each of the names yelled" Mori apologized. Fili smirked  
"In that case" Fili snatched the food from the young women's hand  
"we should make a game out of this, You are to guess our names, for each time you get it wrong we get a bite of the sausage. When you get it right, the food is all yours" Fili continued. Kili grinned taking stance next to his brother. Mori frowned  
"fine" she leered. " I was talking to Dwalin, he told me of Balin… And then there was Thorin… Ori has taken a shine to Korhal" Morique mumbled to herself  
"Are you Dori?" Mori asked Fili, Fili looked at his brother  
"Durin, No" He cracked a smile, taking a bite of the sausage, although not a very big one. Mori whimpered  
"Right so can't be Nori, Dori or Ori, You could resemble Bofur, what with the black hair" she mumbled examining Kili, as he held back a great smile  
"Bifur?" Kili took a bit out of the sausage. Mori sighed  
"Can I have a clue?" she pleaded batting her eyelashes. Fili and Kili both could not hold out  
"We're brothers" Kili gave away. "Brothers? The two of you in that case…." Mori wondered  
"Kili! Your Fili and Kili" she shouted, the brothers laughed in unison  
"At your service" they bowed.  
"But which is which" Kili stirred, wrenching the sausage away from her reach, sitting down against a bench on the wall.  
"That wasn't part of the game" Mori protested, Fili and Kili just laughed again urging her to figure it out. The others of the company had noticed the game-taking place now, watching with anticipation. Mori pouted, swiftly pulling a dagger out and hurtling it towards Kili. It caught the sleeve of his arm holding the sausage, pining it against the wall. Kili looked wide-eyed glancing from his arm back to Mori. She bounded over to him, plucking the sausage from his grip biting it cheerfully. Kili looked astounded so did many of the other dwarves, at least those who weren't howling with laughter. He struggled trying to wrench his arm loose with no luck.  
"Fili?" he pleaded, Fili tittered taking a step towards his brother  
"Leave him" Mori laughed, Fili looked at the dwarf girl with a dazed smile obliging to her request.  
"Master Fili would you like to join me for a walk" Mori asked finishing the last of her sausage. Fili was lost for words for a moment, but swiftly regained himself with a proud nod. Kili growled  
"Hang on" He stuck out his free hand, plucking Mori's hand in his grasp and pulling her back, Mori stumbled inelegantly landing with a 'oof' on top of Kili. Kili gave a small groan of pain, while she tried to stifle a small giggle.  
"I want to come on this walk" Kili trifled, holding his grasp around her waist. He looked down into her brown eyes, a smile creeping to his lips. Mori blushed quiet suddenly as Kili's face got closer to her own; she drew her gaze away from his compelling dark eye's.  
"You were not invited" she countered, getting up of her knee and walking over to Fili.  
"Oh come on, somebody please?" Kili yelled again trying to pull the dagger out of the wall. The older dwarves all laughed,  
"You got your self in that mess laddie" One replied in full tone. Korhal pursed her lips slinking over to Mori and whispering something in her ear, inaudible for any one of the dwarves to hear. Mori smirked at her words, with a sigh she slumped over to where Kili fussed around with besought eyes, Mori yanked the dagger from the sleek grey wall.  
"Consider that a warning Mister Kili" The dwarves all groaned, questioning what she had done such a thing for. Mori simply nodded at Korhal who returned to her seat humbly.  
"Shall walk Miss Mori" Fili asked offering the dwarf girl his burly arm, she smiled lightly taking it, pulling him close, Kili swooped over taking her other arm, grinning smugly. Mori beamed leading the men down to a the door.

Korhal across from Ori, the dwarf had caught her attention earlier at dinner, he now scribbled in a tattered brown book, glancing up at her every so often with a ever increasingly nervous smile.  
"What are you writing Ori?" she quizzed scooting closer to him flirtatiously. She did not know what it was about him but she couldn't help the strong feelings that had swooned over her, the moment she saw him.  
"Just about the days happenings Lady Korhal" Ori answered, Korhal moved even closer to him  
"may I read it?"  
"Good luck with that Korhal, Little Ori there has never let us once read his writing" Bofur remarked from his place by the sparking fire. Still Korhal turned to Ori awaiting his reply, Ori felt butterflies erupt in his stomach. It shocked him, He had fought Orc's, not long encountered Trolls, and many other beasts, but the smallest smile from this beautiful woman frightened him indefinitely. He glanced down at his smudged writing, nodding apprehensively. Ori placed the book gingerly into her soft hands, a twinge of sadness hit him when their hands stopped touching, Korhal flicked though the pages prudently  
_'at dinner, which if you ask me was the worst ever. All green food. The strangeness of Elf's. Any way we met two women, Dwarvish women… Korhal and Morique, but their names still a seem to be undecided…..  
Korhal is the most amazing woman I have ever met, her eyes sparkle like a great diamond. She makes me so nervous, it must be her beauty…. What would she care if I thought I loved her no woman as beautiful as her would love me.' _ She skimmed down the page the corners of her mouth drawing up as she devoured each sentence. Korhal's headshot up to look at Ori, she looked as though she was moments away from tears. Ori felt bad he did not think that his words would upset her, maybe she was disgusted, but she wasn't. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him so close that they sat chest to chest. Ori's arms circled her, her face nuzzled into his neck, inhaling his scent. Which in all honesty was particularly enjoyable though his all the same, and she liked that. Nori watched the pair by the fire, in exasperation; never once had he got to read the secret telling's of Ori's tales. It comforted to see him so happy.

"Where have you been?" Thorin said gruffly when the trio of dwarves arrived back from their walk through Rivendale.  
"Walking" Mori, replied hastily taking place next to Korhal, who instantly clutched her sisters hand.  
"I need to talk to you,". The girls followed Thorin out of the hearing range of the dwarves,  
"It has been asked of me that you join us on our quest to reclaim our land, that is if you are willing" Thorin spoke in solemn tones  
"What if Lord Elrond does not allow it?" Mori questioned though the idea of an adventure pulsated through her body.  
"that's never stopped us before" Korhal murmured, earing a small smile from Mori  
"Even then, I would not abandon those of my kin, nonetheless women of my kin, Especially with such folks as elves. We dwarvish men are very protective of our women folk. And it seems a few of my company members have taken a shining to the two of you" No other words were expressed, both girls simply nodded profusely. Before pulling Thorin into a hug, embracing him tightly. Thorin was shocked; he wrapped his arms around the waists of both women, the corners of his mouth pulling up into a small grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Adventure begins

The next morning the girls woke early slipping out of their room and running to find the company of dwarves and a hobbit.  
"And even in the morning you are a beauty" Kili teased, when Mori approached them. Mori rolled her eye's slinging her arrows over her shoulder; she trudged after her sister who took refuge next to Ori. Bilbo watched as Fili and Kili stared at Ori with great anger, he chuckled to himself at the funniness of it all.  
"We must leave the day is almost upon us" Thorin observed, and they set off. Clambering over rocky paths around the stone chasms. Rain bucketed down as they climb along the long treacherous pass. The storm was violent wind wiping the dwarves hair in all directions, There was a sudden crack, a large boulder crashed against the pass not far from where Thorin stood  
"The Legends they are true" One of the dwarves screamed  
"Giant's stone giants"  
The rocks where they stood began to rumble and shake, the cold rocks pulled away from the outer edge of the pass, splitting down the middle  
"Fili grab my hand" Kili shouted, Fili reached out but it was no use. Kili looked around quickly for Mori and Korhal but he could not see them. His dark eyes darted to where his brother and other dwarves were now heading straight for the sharp stonewalls his heart skipped a beat. Then almost feel from his chest when he saw Mori clutching to Korhal with all her strength. Korhal's life flashed before her, she wrapped her hands around Mori's waist pushing her back behind her more, in an attempt to protect her for whatever fate now awaited them. The walls bashed together, Kili tried desperately to see if the others were all right, he was saved by the groans of the dwarves from around the corner.  
"They're safe" he muttered in relief to himself.  
"Where's Bilbo" Bofur asked, noticing the absence of their burglar hobbit. Thorin turned around catching the eye of Bilbo as he dangled from the cliffs edge, the wind blowing his curly brown hair furiously, his large hoobit-ish feet clambered for a boost up, but with no luck. Bofur sprang down trying to pull him up, but it took Thorin throwing himself down to bring the Hobbit back to safety.  
"I thought we'd lost our Hobbit" Bofur smirked with a sigh of relief  
"He has been lost ever since he left home" Thorin remarked, Bilbo looked down at his feet in shame,  
"Hang on a minute" Korhal piped up, charging to where Thorin stood, Korhal lost her footing sending her over the edge. Ori screamed with fright reaching for her but it was Mori that caught her just as she fell. Fili's broad arm swiftly wrapped around her waist so to not let her to go tumbling down with Korhal. Ori, Dwalin and Bofur all moved swiftly over announcing that they would help Mori, but she simply pulled Korhal up in one rapid movement. The others stood back in shock, to do such a thing required a great amount of strength, an amount they had not thought she possessed. Korhal straightened herself up, thanking her Morique gratefully, Ori sprang over making sure that she was okay. Fili's arm still sat rested on Mori  
"you can let go now Master Fili" Fili hastily removed his arm from her body, his cheeks flushed a brilliant pink, though it was difficult to see that in the dark light.  
"Sorry, Just Fili though Miss Mori" Mori laughed  
"Alright then just Fili, Mori"


	5. Chapter 5

"We must find shelter" Thorin articulated. The dwarves found shelter in a cave not far from the pass, though even Thorin knew better than to stay for long periods of time in the cave of a mountain, his company needed rest.  
"Alright let's get a fire going"  
"No, no fire's not in here, Bofur you take first watch" Thorin interjected. The dwarves all muttered quietly setting out their bedrolls, and laying down in silence, even the sounds of snores seemed as if they had been turned down. Korhal shifted awkwardly, turning to Mori  
"Mori" she whispered, Mori's eyes fluttered open groaning in response  
"I'm cold" Mori groaned lifting up her blanket to welcome Korhal in, Korhal sniggered  
"I'm not really that cold, I just wanted a reason to get closer to Ori" Mori chucked silently her eye's resting back down, mouthing the word 'go on then' Korhal turned her self again scootching over closer to Ori, he barely even stirred when she rested her self against him, although turned himself covering her with his arms protectively. There was more rustling and Mori felt herself getting picked up by a pair of big hands  
"What in Durins Nam-" she uttered, eyes flinging open. The familiar blonde bearded face of Fili smiled down at her, behind him Kili wore the same smile picking up her bedroll speaking a few inaudible tones to Korhal before he tiptoed off after Fili who had carried Mori to where their bedrolls lay.  
"what are you doing?" Mori demanded in a whisper when Fili placed her down, gingerly as if she may break if he were even the teensiest bit too rough.  
"we could not let the fair maidens sleep unguarded" Kili spoke rolling out Mori's bed between the two of theirs.  
"We were going to bring Korhal too, but it looks as if she sorted herself a guard for tonight" he continued. Mori scoffed  
"And Bofur on watch wasn't enough?"  
"Oh hush you and get into bed" Kili grinned. Mori rolled her eyes, slipping down into the warmth of her bedroll. It was unbearably cold in the cave as the cold wiper winds caught in full gust through the dark hole. She looked up to see Fili and Kili both standing looking down at her, in all honesty Mori felt slightly uncomfortable. As Kili looked down he couldn't help but notice the sudden spark of fear in her eye's, 'God that's adorable' he thought to himself, looking over to Fili he realized he had noticed the same thing. Watching him smile at her with such admiration almost angered him, why was he so infatuated with her? Kili had feelings for Mori, he was sure. But did Fili too?

"My that doesn't look very comfortable at all does it brother" Fili grinned, Kili snapped out of his thoughts, catching on to what Fili was up to  
"Not at all"  
"We best make your sleep slightly more comfortable Mori"  
"No thank you I am quiet comfortable" Mori snapped almost skittishly, Kili and Fili brushed away her comment as if they had not even heard her speak. The two dwarves placed themselves down closely to her, Kili draped his arms around her waist pulling her slightly into his lap, while Fili situated himself so that her head rested in the fur of his coat.  
"Comfy?" Kili asked, his grin able to be heard though the single word. Mori nodded reluctantly.  
"Though I now am no longer sleepy you seemed to have ruined that for me" Mori commented. Kili tightened his grip slightly feeling her warmth against his body.  
"You seem to have ruined my want to sleep too Mori" Fili sighed into her hair, he could feel as Mori giggled against his chest.  
"Tell us Mori, how old are you?" Kili asked all wide eye'd and wondering as if for a moment his inner child had been released.  
"Well Mr. Kili it is said you must never ask a woman of her age but if you must know seventy six" Mori buried herself further into Fili's chest  
"Really!? I thought you were much younger" Fili commented, she shook her head lightly.  
" What about Korhal?" Kili quizzed  
"eighty " Mori yawned, her voice sounding as if it were on the beak of sleep.  
"She's older than you?" he gasped, Mori hummed a response of agreement  
"Would never have guessed that.." Kili trailed off. Fili laughed at his brother the comforting low hum of his shaking chest, being the last thing she heard till she fell asleep. He rocky cavern was quiet except for the steady breaths of the company of tired dwarves, Bilbo sat up trying desperately to make the most minimal amount of noise as possible. He tip-toed through the mess of short men and two woman.  
"Bilbo, What are you doing?" Bofur hissed, tensing at his post. Bilbo jumped  
"I'm umm, I'm… leaving" he said reassuring himself more than anyone else.  
Bofur frowned  
"but Bilbo, you can't"

"No, No I can there was nothing in that contract that said I couldn't and… and Thorin has wanted me gone since day one"

"Look Bilbo your homesick I get it"  
"No! no you don't because you don't have a home" Bilbo regretted the words the moment they left his mouth, how could he have been so crude. But bofur was taken aback he simply sat up straighter and breathed  
"Well then I wish you the best of luck" with out a trace of irony or anger. Bilbo nodded readying himself for the next steps back towards home. There was a rustling, the sand around them began to cascade down small cracks.  
"Get up now!" Thorin yelled rising from his slumber, which had not yet taken him, allowing him to hear Bilbo and Bofur's conversation. The floor around them began to fall and crumble. The Dwarves shot up; Ori latched himself onto Korhal, silently swearing to himself to keep her safe. The rocky ground beneath them, fell down the dwarves and hobbit going down with them. They hit the ground with a heavy thud, Ori groaned from underneath the weight of Korhal. She shot up apologizing to him sympathetically; there was a surge of short rabid things that attacked them from all corners.

* * *

A:N/  
Hey so sorry if this chapter is kind of short, It will be updated asap! Which should be soon. I promise! Please send me any feedback. Thanks so much


	6. New names are given to fresh faces

They were hustled forward by the scurry of rotting goblins, pushing them down wooden bridges crumbling down, the place smelt of rotting flesh, bones hung from all around, The last remains of their former beings tainting them a horrid brown. Korhal was ceased from the pushing when they came out onto a clearing, a rocky fall beneath the company, the goblins clawed at the visible skin around her legs, she whimpered in pain. Mori appeared suddenly slamming the back of her sword into the head of a dismantled faced goblin who wailed in pain. The Goblins stopped surging when there was a yell. Only meters from the company a large figure thumped down from his post, He was large and disgustingly, horrid to look at.  
"What do we have here? Thieves? Burglars?" The goblin slurred his chin hanging down like another ligament, wiggling as he talked.  
"Dwarves you menivalence, we found them on the front porch" a small goblin groveled; Korhal heard one of the dwarves growl defensively.  
"What business do you have here… dwarves" he hung onto the last word with stress. No one spoke, small side-glances were exchanged between the companies, the goblin king sneered eyeing all of the dwarves. Ori stepped in front of Korhal protectively, both her and Mori shied behind, him slightly, shielding their faces from the goblins hairy eyeball. His eye's passed over the company taking in the bedraggled faces of the company of dwarvish men.  
"What do we have here?" he bellowed, his eye's resting on the two woman in the company.  
"What we have here, is none of your business" Dwalin jeered, only to be silenced by a harsh look from Thorin.  
"Silence dwarf , Step forward you two" the two girls straightened up but refused to move, nor were any of the dwarves going to let them move. Kili was focused entirely on Mori, the slightest movement of anything around her and he was ready to jump into action. Ori was the same, he could feel Korhal's breath on the back of his neck, it sent tingles through his body leaving a flutter in the pit of his stomach, her presence comforted him through the current circumstances.  
"It was not an option my dear dwarfs, Come Forward!" he ordered. Mori swallowed hard the lump in her throat, she felt that she needed to protect her sister and these dwarves though she had not known them long, she knew that the two of them could not compare to the greatness that this company could achieve, and all that was required was a simple sacrifice. Korhal knew it too, Mori nudged her forward slightly. The two stepped in unison forward, pushing their way through  
"Korhal no" Ori demanded, but she kept walking forward. Fili and Kili stepped out in front of them.  
"Not a step further –"  
"please girls" Fili and Kili pleaded one after the other.  
"Just let us through" Korhal jeered, Mori bumped them roughly out of the way.  
"Your highness" Korhal called  
"Such a pleasure to see you again" Mori finished. They bowed shocking the dwarves who had not known of any earlier meeting of the girls and goblins.  
" My…my " the goblin king pondered patting his repulsive sag of fat that hung below where his chin would once have been.  
"It has been to long, girls" he continued  
"Look who has come back boys Revina and Tiadeth" he hollered, the goblins screamed in response waving their arms, or what used to be other peoples arms rabidly. The Goblin King waddled forward sweeping the hair on Mori's shoulder off her shoulder  
"Revina it has been to long" he whispered  
"Do not touch her" Kili gritted through his teeth, grasping his sword. Mori shushed him abruptly. The large goblin chuckled his breath making Mori gag involuntarily, he gave a sly jagged tooth smile drifting his attention over to Korhal  
"And Tiadeth, sweet, sweet Tiadeth. We have missed your company" his words sank through her body like a sickening illness. Ori jumped forward only to be held back by his brother. The goblins eyes floated upwards an enraging smirk plastered across his face.  
"You seem to have some very devoted fans girls… Now tell me were are you off to?"  
"We found our family, and we are traveling home" Korhal sneered, he hooted with laughter  
"Family? Tiadeth you do not no the meaning of the word, Now tell me what are you doing in my kingdom…again?" The girls stayed silent  
"No answer then? Bring out the bone crusher!" He danced  
"I am sure you will remember this all to well Revina" a goblin taunted.  
"Start with the youngest"  
Thorin tensed stepping forward, the goblin ceased his jig  
"Who is this?, Thorin Oakenshield. King under the mountain, but oh wait, I forgot you don't have a mountain, so really that makes you, well nobody really. I know someone who would pay a very pretty price for your head just a head no body" he continued again pawing his face flap. He spoke almost hushed to a small goblin; it gave a throaty cackle then disappeared down. A group of goblins hauled on a large object with a similar look to a weapon if mass destruction, it was tainted with blood, from it's past victims.  
"Bring me the youngest" The goblins started grabbing at the dwarves again, smoldering them with there tiny bodies,  
"Gorkil Stop" Mori yelled suddenly, stepping forward again  
"I am the youngest"  
"No, no she isn't I am" one of the dwarves lied who she recognized to be Kili  
"Hush Kili, Gorkil you know I am the youngest" she continued walking closer to him. The dwarves stop surging watch as the small woman walked closer to their leader.  
"Oh but Revina you have already had your turn in the bone crusher" he pouted, Mori smirked, she sat herself down unlacing the back of her shirt and resting down in the bone crusher, her bare back on view for everyone. It was a haunting image to say the most, when the dwarves eyes landed upon her back they were greeted by the blood curdling red scars sheeting her back, along with tattoo's that almost looked like they had been put on to cover some of the worse scars. And in that is what had been done, but Mori never shared that. Korhal gasped afraid for Mori burrowing her head in Ori's shoulder, remembering all to well the pain that the bone crusher could make one feel, he slid his arm around her  
"What ever happened to her?" he whispered, Korhal chocked on her words  
"What do you mean?" Fili shouted to the Goblin  
"Fili No." Thorin tried  
"No uncle what does he mean? Why has she already had a turn?" Fili challenged steeping forward. Again the great goblin laughed, a horrific laugh.  
"You stupid dwarf you should know who it is you are recruiting before you welcome them. Many years ago these girls stumbled upon us. Unnamed and un-betrothed. So we kept them, named them and… well we used them other ways to though Revina here had some troubles with doing what she was told-"  
"I was given my punishment in the bone crusher" Mori interposed, modifying the angle of her shoulders when a goblin cackled locking her into the machine.  
"Let her go" Kili snarled, Gorkil simply huffed. Thorin moved in front of the two boys  
"Who are these boys?" The Great Goblin questioned Mori  
"They are… my brothers" Mori lied confidently  
"Lies!" Gorkil thundered, there was a crack and a thick wooden plank slapped down across Mori's unprotected back, she lurched forward barely biting back a scream, she whimpered, tears streaming down her back when it cracked down against her back again. The dwarves all screamed out for her, begging the goblin to stop  
"Who? Who are they Revina?" he roared  
"I told you the truth!" she cried, the machine continued to pound against her back. Gorkil lost his patience  
"Search them!" he cried. The bone crusher stopped and Mori's head hung down. The goblins violently assailed the company again  
"Hey get off me" Ori cried  
"Give that back" Balin scowled as the goblins coursed through the group. Korhal slipped through shoving them in all directions. Running to Mori and helping her out, Mori leaned on her sister weakly; a sword fell from Thorins grasp. The great Goblin shrieked in terror  
"I know that sword it is the Goblin slayer… Kill them," he commanded. More and more goblins appeared clawing with their sharp talon like nails. Ori ran as best he could trying to get to Korhal, a goblin slumped down onto his shoulder. Ori pounded it over the head with his first; its tainted eyes rolled back into his head and fell off his shoulder.  
"Korhal. Is Mori alright?" Ori questioned, he tried to lift Mori's head  
"My satchel Ori, go into my satchel and pull out the brown pouch" Korhal instructed .Ori nodded opening the satchel slung over Korhals back, while she laced up her sisters shirt. He was pulling out the pouch there was a bright light; Gandalf appeared his staff in his hand. He and Gorkil seemed to be arguing but Korhal was concentrated on her sister she opened looking over it franticly there were small cubes in it, she mumbled desperately, getting Ori to hold Mori up, she plucked up a clearish blue cube  
"Mori, you need to eat this" Mori mumbled her breathing was becoming light and short, Korhal put it into Mori's mouth, that was lashed on her bottom lip.  
"What is that?" Ori asked  
"Elvish medicine, one of the skills we were made to learn" Korhal held Mori's face in her hands, while Mori's eye's closed her body became limp.  
"Take your weapons up and fight" they heard Thorin call, Ori swiped a weapon closest to him up which was a slingshot, he shot at every goblin that came close but they crawled on quicker and faster, more appearing every minute. He hoped that he could protect Korhal, he had only known her for such a short time but if it came to it he was sure he would die for her, but there was something in him that made him feel so inferior she seemed so worldly. She had received names from all these different places; he had only ever had one name. But he decided to push those thoughts away, all that mattered was keeping her safe no matter how much of the world she had seen. Fili and Kili came to his side, thudding the goblins with their weapons, the other dwarves began running down the bridge, followed by many of the goblins and running into others.  
"Hurry!" Gandalf yelled. Korhal didn't moved she gritted her teeth as Mori lay limp in her arms, she was suddenly pulled from her grasp by Kili  
"No Kili, don't-" she tried but he began to run, Ori pulled her along while Fili watched over the four, fighting off the swarm of Goblins. Korhal had drew her sword jabbing it into every Goblin that came near, they wailed in pain when she slid in back out of their lifeless bodies. Kili looked down in his arms at Mori, he face was pale and he could see the stains of blood in her shirt, he had never witnessed anything more heart wrenching than seeing her in the bone crusher, but knowing that she had been there more than once only made it worse. He could feel Korhals sea blue eye's boring into the back of his head as he ran down the bridge fighting off the deformed creatures with his free hand. He saw Mori's mouth moved, she breathed in deeply. It threw Kili off for before she had not been visibly breathing nor moving. Her eye's shot open a fiery burn pulsating through them.  
"Kili!" she screamed, she wrenched her arm over his shoulder grabbing his bow and an arrow, pulling it back and shooting it at the goblin that was about to attack them from above. Kili lost his handling and almost dropped her flat on the ground but she stood up, stealing a second arrow and shooting it over his shoulder into the head of a second goblin.  
"Mori?" Kili breathed out, Mori wasted no time she passed Kili his bow back before swiping a dagger from his belt, and running off drawing her sword as she followed the running dwarves over the bridges. Fili ran over the bridge he was at the back of the group he cut the rope letting it fall along with many of the unsightly goblins. He saw a flash of brown hair and Kili appeared by his side  
"Kili? Where's Mo-"  
"she woke up, and ran off"  
"She Wh-" he was interrupted again when the Great Goblin crashed down ahead of them. The company halted Gandalf at the front; Ori was still standing possessively next to Korhal, Mori came into view next to Fili and Kili her eyebrow arched as she surveyed the circumstances.  
"What are you going to do now wizard?" The Goblin dared, Goblin swiped his sword across the fat stomach of the unprepossessing goblin, it sliced through so simply like butter.  
"Well, that'll do it" he stated somewhat ironically. He dropped to the ground with a thump, the other Goblins around howled and again the dwarves readied themselves for battle, but them the fell plummeting down through the dimly lit caves. They all landed one on top of another the dwarves groaned, the weight of one another and a number of other things was somewhat hard to bear.  
"Well at least it couldn't get any worse" Bombur said hopefully, but it was all to hopeful because at that moment The Great Goblin crashed down on top of them, there were more groans. They took no time freeing themselves from beneath the large load that was piled on them. Kili turned to see a vast collection of goblins storming towards them enraged and stimulating with the thrill of a fight.  
"Gandalf" he warned  
"There was only one thing that will save us now… Daylight" Gandalf alerted  
"Run" They all took off again following Gandalf through the mountain, he lead them through a narrow passage towards the saving flashes of light. Thankfully the dwarves exited the mountain safely running down the hill, weaving through thick trunked tree's, that towered over the short men and women.  
"Fili, Kili… Ori, Korhal that make fifteen… Wait where's our Hobbit?" Gandalf questioned. The dwarves all panted searching around for their Halfling

"Who saw him last?" Gandalf demanded  
" Back when we first dropped down I saw him but I thought he was with Nori" Dori finally piped up  
"Well then what happened?" Gandalf strode towards him  
"I'll tell you what happened the hobbit saw his chance to leave and he took it" Thorin spoke in a gruff tone  
"He has thought of nothing but his home since the day we left, we will never see Biblo again, he will not return" Thorin confirmed.  
"No, no your wrong" A voice said from behind a tree, but not any voice it was the voice of their Hobbit.  
"Bilbo!" Kili exclaimed. Bofur grinned nodding to the Hobbit with the upmost respect  
"We had almost given up on you" he stated,  
"How did you make it out?" Fili asked  
"Oh you know, it doesn't really matter" Bilbo tried anxiously slipping a small gold band into the pocket of his green waistcoat, the sly movement only noticed by the great grey wizard  
"I would like to know how?" Thorin cocked his dark eyebrow at the hobbit  
"What does it matter how he got free all that matters that he is here" Gandalf piped in  
"Why did you come back though?" Thorin prodded  
"Because yes I may miss my bed and routine and my hanky almost everyday, I miss my home. And you don't have a home, it was taken from you and I want to help you get it back, even if you think I can't do it" Bilbo alleged to the company, Thorin hummed suspiciously in return to the Hobbit's brave comment.

* * *

A:N/  
Hey guys so what do you think? I know this one was kind of long and boring but I need it to sort of get through the battle scenes a little quicker so I can build on the relationships between Ori and Korhal, and Mori and Fili 'n' Kili. There is a possibility that I might update tom mow! Yay?  
Also so because part of this story can be confusing on the naming basis I thought I would just do this for you all (after the - is the other names they are known by)  
Korhal- Ruby Brandybuck of Buckland (Hobbit Name) and Tiadeth (Goblins Name for her)  
Morique- Mori (shorten name) Tiger-lily Brandybuck of Buckland (Hobbit Name) and Reviva (Goblins name for her)  
Thanks again for reading and I am always happy to have reviews (well I've had one so far btw thank you! I had a very excited moment when that happened!)


	7. Chapter 7

"Well it is a good thing you have returned" Gandalf returned. Bilbo smiled nervously,  
"I would like to know what happened to the little lass?" Dwalin commented looking over to Korhal who fiddled around Mori, checking over her  
"It was amazing, Korhal gave her this little cube" Ori blurted out

"She passed out, awoke, I'd love to know how that happened?" he dabbled over. Korhal smirked but returned back to her sister.  
"Korhal, How did they know you?" Fili questioned, watching worriedly as she fussed over Mori, he caught her eye for a moment after he asked. Her eyes were flushed with guilt but even more with secrets. There was a ear piercing roar, followed by several growls  
"out of the frying pan"

"-and into the fire" Gandalf finished weary of Thorins hidden nervousness in his tone. The dwarves jumped moving down the hill at great pace zigzagging through the trees, large wargs came bounding down the hill after them, the sound of their snarling engulfing the area like a tidal wave. A sleek grey warg pounded down in front of them, flashing it's great white teeth with a growl, more of the odious creature crawled out from the shadows. The dwarves moved fast venturing for the tree's weapons unsheathed, Bilbo followed best he good but was interrupted from his journey towards the large tree. The Warg crouched down challenging the small hobbit, Bilbo panicked slightly jutting his forward outward it sank deep into the wargs skull, he yanked it trying to get it out  
"Bilbo!" he heard Mori call, the sounds of heavy footsteps galloping towards him. With one final pull the sword released itself and threw him backwards  
"Move" he heard Korhal's sweet voice scream at him, he got to his large feet racing towards the tree. Fili and Kili threw him up climbing up after him. The dwarves all sat high in the tree's looking down at the ground, more wargs emerged hideous faced orcs sitting high upon their backs, the largest orc snarled leaning his pale face down to the Warg. He muttered words to it looking up to the trees. Korhal watched as Thorin tensed up at the sight of the pale being, it roared loudly sticking out it's spiked metal claw working as an arm. The large wolves charged down barking at the tree's pushing, the tree shook furiously the dwarves clutching to it for dear life. It began to tumble crashing down into the tree next to, the dwarves cascade down taking hold of the next tree and the tree after that as the tree's domino'd down to the final tree standing at the edge of the cliff.  
"What are we going to do?" Bilbo questioned the old wizard frantically, Gandalf thought quick plucking up a pinecone that was attached to a thick branch not far from where he stood. It began to singe, red embers picking up in the wind when the pinecone burst into flame. The great wizard hurled in down to the ground, the flame spreading across the ground  
"pass it down," he ordered, creating more of the burning cone's. Bilbo dropped them down through the tree; the ready dwarves catching them quickly and pelting them down to were the wargs dodged the ever-growing flames. The flames rose high lighting up the black night. Kili glanced to his left, he caught glance at Mori her face was lit up by the flames, it radiating around her tanned face. Mori's brown hair blew viciously around in the wind; he saw her knuckles Turing white as she pulled at the tree branch. Her eye's stayed on Korhal who was being held onto tightly by Ori. The Wargs jumped at the last standing tree again. Korhal shifted herself further into Ori's protection  
"Korhal?" Ori said quietly, Korhal turned to face him. Her pale faced glowed in the flames light, a few of her braids fell down around her face. Ori tucked one behind her ears

"If this is the end, I want to say"  
"Don't you dare say that Ori!"  
"No, no just let me finish, if this is the last time we… we" The tree jolted, Ori lost his footing and slipped from the branch. He swiftly released his grip on the woman her wanted to protect he and Dori plummeted down  
"Ori!" Korhal screamed, attaching herself to the tree, one hand desperately reaching for Ori as he fell. Dori caught a hold of Gandalf's staff and Ori grabbed onto Dori's thick leg.

"Gandalf do something" she called; the grey figure frowned looking around as if her were waiting for something. Thorin had been thrown down, and he rose at the trunk of the tree, the flames around him burning high. His hair flew back as he charged towards the pale orc

"No!" Fili and Kili screamed in unison. Thorin hit his blade to the Orc's thick body, Azog growled swinging at the dwarf. Thorin struck him once more with all his might, he howled in pain forcing his arm down knock the sword out of the dwarven kings hand. Bilbo watched in horror as Thorin and Azog battled, Azog knocked Thorin to the ground but the brave king, stood up again challenging the beast with no weapon, Azog swung at him once more, and Thorin was knocked down, with one last pound from the orc's arm Thorin fell, and this time he did not get up. Bilbo pulled himself out from under the weight of the branches that lay on his legs, following after Thorin. Azog towered over Thorin a sick grin plastered across his scared face watching Thorin struggle under his power. The pale orc raised his sword; something hit him from the side. Bilbo scrambled up off Azog, his heart thumping hard against his chest. Azog eye'd him carefully, the small hobbit stepped backwards slowly trying not to show his obvious fear. There was a cry from the trees and the dwarves came charging out, they collided with the orcs, weapons flying as the dwarves battled their larger enemies. Korhal hunted around the chaos for the familiar face of her sister. Mori was not far from her lurching her blade forward at the beast advancing onto her, it sank deep into the wargs chest. She watched as Mori glanced around her proud grin turning into dire concern, Korhal followed her eyes, they were on Fili and Kili both combating against a large Orc, behind them two wargs crouched down as if they were hunting the dwarves baring there sharp teeth. Mori began picking up her pace moving towards them with haste

"Mori NO!" Korhal screamed chasing after her sister. Fili hit the Orc with his sword triumphantly but it did no let up continuing to fight the two brothers tirelessly. Suddenly he heard Mori scream out to them he and Kili turned in shock as she leapt towards them pushing them roughly away from the Orc. Fili stumbled back, barely regaining his footing before he and Kili were lifted from the ground. The two panicked looking up to see a large eagle soaring high clutching their bodies in it's claw.

Mori stood feverishly against the two wargs and Orc, the damaged faced Orc hit her hard leaving her dazed slightly as the wolf like creatures got closer to the dwarf woman. Korhal screamed out to her sister, giant eagles soared around plucking up the dwarves and dropping them upon the backs of others. She felt two giant claws wrap around her waist as one of the sleek brown feather birds raised her off the muddy ground.  
"NO! Mori! Mori!" she watched as Mori struggled to fight off the wargs desperately. Korhal was dropped down, her breath hitching at the sudden fall, another eagle caught her soaring over the grassy plains with her clutching to it's back tears dripping down her pale face.

The company were all dropped down to the ground on the high of a mountain, the eagles giving one last hearty screech before flying off once their passengers had dismounted. As dwarves dropped down Ori ran to Korhal spotting her red eyes  
"Korhal? What's wrong" he asked sweetly moving a piece dark hair from her face. But she didn't answer because directly behind them Fili and Kili got off their hefty eagle  
"You" she swore, bolting towards them flushed red with anger, her fists collided with Kili's chest  
"How dare you" she scrutinized pointing a finger at Fili  
"Korhal we didn't mean to put her in harms way" Fili shouted back, deeply worried about Mori.  
"I told you not to move her Kili!" she screamed  
"Why didn't you listen!"  
"What?" Kili struggled  
"After I gave her the elvish medicine, she is physically in her weakest form. For her to die would be like the breaking of a twig and..now she's all gone and it's all your doing" She shoved the two of them again, Ori tried to pull her back but Korhal shook him off, her fist balled as she swung it hard at the closest of the two it pounded into Fili's face with rage. The company went silent, even Gandalf didn't know what to do. Fili rubbed his jaw gently feeling his brothers anger pulsating behind him, Gandalf's gaze rose up to the last eagle it had come so silently none of them had noticed. Mori slid off the eagles back just in time to see Korhal's punch make contact with Fili's face,  
"Korhal?" she stumbled over to Korhal pulling her back away from Fili and Kili,  
"Mori?" Korhal cried, she caressed the face of her sister but Mori flinched, she saw that Mori had a slash on her right cheek leading down her jaw bone, it was not huge but was bleeding rather badly. Fili worked quickly ripping a corner of material and pressed it against the bleeding cheek, Korhal steeped back glaring at Fili, for there was nothing she could do now but loathe them.

"Are you okay?" he whispered searching for her eyes finding them in the sweetest of glances, she nodded carefully as to not put herself in more pain. Bilbo watched with happiness it had been sometime since he had seen anything as lovely after leaving the comfort of his hole. There was a gruff shake of his shoulder  
"You, What were you doing?" the sound of Thorins voice boomed, Bilbo turned to the dark face of Thorin  
"Did I not say you would be a burden to this company, that you should not have come but have remained at home?" he pushed further. Bilbo struggled for words, could Thorin have been this cruel? It seemed to far, even for the rough dwarf king  
"I have never been more wrong" he sighed pulling Bilbo into a grateful hug, the hobbit was so startled he did not know what to do at first, but eventually hugged him back with a grateful breath.


	8. Chapter 8

"Thorin…" Balin spoke up staring of the hill face, Thorin turned his gaze to where Balin was staring awestruck. And there it was, what they had been looking for The Lonely Mountain in all its pride and glory. A small thrush fluttered past the company  
"aye look a bird, returning to the mountain" one of the dwarves commented. Thorins mouth inched into a proud smiles  
"we shall take it as a good omen" he commented, a wave of relief  
"I do believe the worst is behind us" Bilbo smiled basking at the towering mountain in the distance. Fili still had his gaze fixed on the place he wished to call home once more when his thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice  
"So is that The Lonely Mountain?" Mori thought aloud, Fili chuckled  
"aye it is" he whispered  
"Do you think one day you will call it home?" Kili murmured, Mori felt her cheeks heat up though she was not sure why.  
"Um I am not sure..." She stammered  
"I would hope these woman never called any other place such a thing as home" Thorin revealed turning back to them. They returned his words with a smile.  
"But Thorin you know nothing of us" Korhal said  
"Then we can only learn" Balin reassured, Korhal bowed her head down with a grin. Ori leaned over whispering in hushed tones inaudible to any other member of the company  
"I do hope you will stay on with us" she felt her paper white cheeks flush red with blood, Ori's words sparking her inner squelish girl. Fili dabbed once more at Mori's face pulling the rag from her face he frowned, Kili peaked his head over his blonde haired brothers shoulder mirroring the face in which Fili wore.

"What?" she questioned, Korhal turned back to her immediately the frown was worn upon her face to.  
"We best get that washed out" Korhal noted, roughly shoving the brothers away from Mori, Kili held back a growl at the exasperating dwarf woman. Korhal had only just removed the cloth when Mori fell, her brown eyes rolling into the back of her head, she sagged against Bofur who had been in close enough proximity for the faint dwarf to fall.  
"Mori!" many of the dwarves panicked, Bofur shook her lightly  
"Mori lass, we need you up" he chimed urging the wake if the young woman. Korhal flew to her knees resting her hand against the wrist of Mori, feeling for any obvious sign of life, Thorin and Dwalin urged the others back, having to take more persuading when it came to the Fili and Kili who refused to move away from her flimsy stature in Bofurs arms  
"You two best move now" Thorin spoke abruptly, the two young dwarves finally cowering back though only slightly.  
"What is happening?" he asked drawing his attention to Korhal

"It's the medicine I gave her, she was moved to soon" she muttered back shooting a quick glare at the dark haired dwarf in the middle of the companies ranks. As suddenly as she had fainted Mori gasped for air frantically eyes shooting open. Her body impaled in as she spluttered and coughed, Mori's hair flooded around her face, she attempted to hide her flushed face as she choked up the pale blue cube, discarding it to the ground as if it were nothing. There were sighs of relief all round Korhal breathed with both shock and relief, feeling Fili and Kili urging closer to her awaking sister.  
"Thank Durin we thought we had lost you" Thoin commented  
"Aye you gave us a right scare" Bofur remarked propping her up a little, but in his strong arms he could feel still how flimsy she had become. Mori gave a weak smile, her breathing was still too light, the others all noticed to and became concerned again.  
"Blimey Korhal, no wonder I fainted why on earth did you give me that?" Mori cursed mulling over the small blue hawked up object.  
"What ever do you mean? You were in need of treatment I only did what wa-"  
"Korhal" Mori interrupted but Korhal took no notice and spoke over her once more  
"It was not my fault, Kili was the one that moved you too early, which would be the reason for your fainting. I told him not to fiddle with the it" she huffed. Kili rolled his eyes, he had only done what needed to be done if she had stayed where she was any longer she would have been killed for sure.

"That my dear Korhal is not the right treatment" Mori chuckled waveringly, giving up on smiling and trying to secure her right breathing with great trouble. Korhal went red as red as a sore thumb choking on her words in frustration  
"I do not understand"  
"That" Mori pointed out, " Is to heal those who are dying if possible when used to early it could kill the receiver or have them undergo a series of unbearable fits and no doubt hallucinations. Unless of course they somehow manage to remove it from their body" Korhal cursed under her breath apologizing meekly  
"It did however heal the slashes to my back so for that you were correct"  
" I thought it was right" she muttered, the damaged corner of Mori's mouth pulled into a slight smile as she pulled herself up.  
"It is fine sister medicine never was your strong suit" Mori gripped at Bofurs arm as he guided her up, when she was on her feet she let go of his foundation Mori's weak body gave in her legs buckling in  
"Whoa there" Bofur extended his arm saving her once more and assisting her back to a standing position, Mori nodded in thanks.

"Are you alright?" he asked, she nodded  
"It would seem my body is still tender from the days events"  
"So your flailing was not my doing?" Kili piped up budging closer to her with both concern and an eagerness to wrap his arms around her and care for Mori. He was un-doubtly and somewhat irritably jealous of Bofur the he had been the one to catch her, hold her body in his arms, whisper words of encouragement in health to her, though he did not know that his brother Fili who stood rigidly at his side felt the same.  
" As it seems no, and for that I apologies, but be warned Master Kili if you should ever act against my strict and serious warning again you should find yourself so lucky as it seems you have been today" Korhal rose turning to Kili with a hard gaze  
"Will you need more time to heal?" he said turning his attention away from the strong faced sister of the woman he had became increasingly confused about.  
" We should move on from this peak, if I have assistance traveling I will be in a fine state, when we have settled for the night I shall treat myself further, only…right this time" she commented, managing now to stand on her own, however she was simply putting on a brave face, her body was engulfed in immense pain but still she walked along the heavy weighted floor her scuffed boots dragging along the dirt ground.  
"Young Mori I could always assist you with your health if you wish" Gandalf spoke out  
"That would be so kind Master Gandalf, but I fear we must move, light may very well be scarce in not very long, I shall be fine" Gandalf chuckled  
"never the less I shall do one small thing before we make off" he insisted, Mori attempted to protest but Gandalf laid a well worn hand on her shoulder and muttered a few small words, Mori drew an airy breath  
"you shall not fail while we work. Though you are still weak I cannot help with that, but you have dwarvish blood in you. You will heal quicker than most" he confirmed  
"I am well aware of that, Thank you ever so much Master Gandalf, my deepest gratitude" Gandalf gave a low laugh  
"We should move on then?" Thorin almost questioned, surprising many of the company for her was a leader never a follower. Gandalf shrugged to Mori who was firmly locked around Korhal's arm and nodded to Thorin.  
"Let us move on then" he ordered.  
"I will help Mori" Kili offered  
"as will I" Fili added on, Thorin frowned her did not approve of the courting in which he had noticed both his nephews perusing, but thought less of it as it seemed Mori was oblivious to the behavior. Korhal grimaced  
"That will not be necessary boys I have her" she smirked, Kili huffed  
"It wasn't me that gave her the bad medicine" he pouted, Korhal let out a low growl, Mori giggled quietly biting back on her lip to save herself from the stubbornness of her sister.  
"I think that you Mr. Kili are a-"  
"Shall we walk?" Mori interjected with a grin before looking back on her sister with anger, Korhal rolled her eyes in agreement and they began to walk, Korhal went out of her way to knock herself into the shoulder of Kili. Korhal had to gather a few things as did they others before they took of down from the cliff, and very much against her will had let Fili and Kili watch over Mori for a moment  
"Why can't we just help you down?" Fili pouted,  
"It would reassure me much more Miss Mori" he joked  
"Aye" Kili concurred  
"I am regretfully sorry for what I had done" Kili said searching for her eyes, when they were finally joined together he felt a spark rush through him and he could not help but smile, Mori's tired eyes lit up when his dark face scrunched up into a dazzling smile, his eyes curled up so to look as if he were almost squinting.  
"Do not worry Kili, Medicine was something my sister never got moving me was actually what probably what helped me wake up, so therefore I owe you my life in some respects. And Just Fili I am afraid that my sister is unbendingly stubborn, don't fret though you will be able to win her over I'm sure" she replied a weary tone lacing her voice,  
"Mori shall we go?" Korhal asked taking her sisters arms from the brothers steady grip  
"Ori will walk along with us"  
"What a surprise" Mori teased, Korhal glowered with a peeking smile,  
" Bilbo?" Mori called, Bilbo turned from where he had been speaking to Gandalf  
"Will you walk with us?" she asked, Bilbo looked dumfounded and nodded gathering up his things  
"Why the Hobbit?" Korhal whispered,  
"Because he reminds me of Mungo" Mori beamed, referring to the hobbit they has taken refuge with whence they had lived with Hobbits.

The dwarves trudged along the hot hard earth, Thorin out at the front followed closely by the brothers Dwalin and Balin. Gandalf walked alongside Dori and Nori, along with Bifur, Bombur and Bofur. Most dwarves turned back to see Mori struggling along but she never stopped, she continued on and never stopped. Fili and Kili walked slightly ahead of her and Korhal who stood strong on her left side, Mori's tattooed arm linked with hers as the walked in unison. Ori walked alongside Korhal discussing with her never endingly. Mori walked tiredly but happily by Bilbo, he was wonderfully helpful always checking on her and taking her hand when he could see she felt weak.  
"Did you ever know a hobbit called Mungo?" Mori asked as they walked though the dark tree's  
"I cannot say that I have, Why?" Bilbo replied after pondering the question for a good amount of time  
"When we lived with Hobbits, I made a brilliant friend called Mungo, you remind a lot of him" she reminisced  
"hmm" Bilbo hummed  
"Do you hear that?" Korhal interjected  
"It sounds like there's a stream running" he voice flittered with excitement, The dwarves rounded a corner and came across a clearing, it looked out onto a vast river a waterfall cascading down not to far from where they stood.  
"We will rest here for the night, I think that a possible bathe would be in order to" Thorin spoke, dropping down the weight of his body.  
Korhal assisted Mori down onto the ground as softly as possible she had become more weak throughout the journey  
"Ori go and collect firewood" Thorin ordered  
"Go help Ori" Mori said pulling out Korhal's brown satchel and retrieving a number of items from it, small vials and multiple coloured squares.  
" No I should stay and-"  
"I'll look after her" Bilbo said resting down across from Mori with a smile  
"And we're always here" Fili said strutting over to where they had resided.  
"That does not fill me with confidence" she retorted  
"Be nice" Mori scowled, Korhal huffed  
"fine" she finally said grabbing Ori's arm so that they could make there way off into the woods to find wood. She looked back at Mori who was laughing in a fatigued manner at somethine one of the men around her had said catching her eye for a moment mouthing 'thankyou'.

* * *

Ohhh whats going to happen in the woods mwhaha, Sorry I haven't updated in ages I have been super busy. Updates are probably going to come round somewhat slowly as I have lots of my assesments at the moment as well as a few work things. But do not worry I am writing thank you so much for reading and any reviews are so SUPER DUPER appreciated, wanting to get a bit more Ori and Korhal love on the way. It is rather Mori and Fili/Kili at the moment. But please tell me if there is a preference of which pairing you would like.


	9. Chapter 9

Korhal and Ori walked deeper into the forests, the light of day just beginning to giveaway to the night's darkness. Ori's heart fluttered every step they took further from the campsite; he began to pick up the wood as he saw it, small earthy twigs along with thicker branches. Korhal pulled the hair back from her face tucking it behind her ear as she placed the wood in her arms, Ori watched her, the way she glided lightly on her feet across the forests floor, he dark hair fell down in her eyes even though she repeatedly tucked it away behind her perfectly shaped ears, the last lowering sun tinted her pale skin a reddish brown, making the woman look as if she were glowing underneath her hair's fall. He walked over closer to her, so that the young dwarf was standing almost directly behind her. Korhal stood up from her hunched stance over the fallen wood, so that they were only a small distance away from each other, she felt her breath tighten as Ori's eyes stared down at her, his arms loosened around the wood he had been holding so carefully in his arms. They were replaced by Korhal's face caressing it within his thick palms before pulling her into him, crashing their lips together so they could mold perfectly together, it lasted for what seemed like forever to Ori, but in reality the kiss was only a moment. Korhal pulled away shock overtaking her body and she simply stared at him. Taking in his round eyes, his course bead that somehow felt so soft against her face, the dirty tracks across his face each telling the story of a different adventure.  
"Umm we best be off" she finally said feeling embarrassed; she could feel the hotness of her cheeks burning florescent red. Ori mumbled in response fathering the sticks at his feet and following off behind her. The couple wandered through the tree's for sometime, no words passing between the two, Ori puzzled the kiss in his brain , it was what he had thought she had wanted, but maybe he was wrong  
"I'm sorry Korhal, I thought you wanted me to kiss you" he blurted out suddenly. Korhal turned quickly  
"What?"

"I didn't mean to push me'self onto you, I thought that was what you'd had wanted, I'm sorry if ye didn't enjoy it" Korhal giggled  
"Oh Ori but I did" she stuttered, Ori's eyes shot up from the ground, his little feet becoming restless underneath his weight all of a sudden. His breath quickened, as her smile became to grow,  
"Shall we umm?" Ori wondered aloud  
"Do it again?" She finished, her mouth in a full flushed grin.

Ori returned the cheerful expression before pulling her face into his once more, their lips moving together once again, molding against one another in perfect harmony. The coolness of his course hands holding her softer cheeks sent shivers down her spine, Ori could feel the soft bristles around her chin of where a beard was beginning to sprout, a feature he had found so peculiar at first meet. When finally they pulled apart the two dwarves stared at each other

Back at the campsite not long after Ori and Korhal had left, Mori pulled out her a small leather pouch similar to the one Korhal had from her satchel, in it were dented tin cases, their contents rattling when moved, along with vials, and glass flasks with liquids in them some clouded other tainted a sickly brown one glowed ever so slightly with a bluish hue. The equipment clanked together as she moved it around, in her damaged hands.  
"Right, so what do you need to do?" Bilbo asked watching as she set out the array of odd looking objects, he was momentarily distracted when Fili crashed down next to him staring just as he had been in awe at the medicine, Kili plopped down across from Fili on Mori's other side.  
"By the feel of it the wounds on my back have reopened, so I'll need to…" she squished her lips together into a purse as she shifted uncomfortably in pain  
"Hang on they've re opened, well then don't you think we should take a look?" Bilbo questioned, Mori looked at him staring at the Hobbits curly brown mop of hair, his concerned round eyes staring straight back the edges of them rimmed with shock.  
"Well I guess" she said as if she had been caught of guard  
"umm would one of you mind?" Mori blushed jerking her head back slightly hinting to her back  
"Oh let me!" Kili said taking hand of the laces on her shirt back, his hands fumbled with them for a moment, you see before Kili had offered he had not quiet thought about the fact he was about to unlace the top of a woman who he felt rather strongly for

"What's wrong brother?" Fili teased from Bilbo's side as they saw him look sheepishly at the laces, He smirked with a halfhearted laugh, slowly unlacing the shirt, it fell open at the last moment. Her wounds had reopened, there were larger ones from where the planks had hit closer to the top of her back burning a vicious red whilst the others swelled high stained in blood, they glistened in a irritated red, tainted by the purplish blue of bruising beginning. Kili cringed  
"it is quiet bad" he swallowed back his rage pulsating through him at the thought of the goblins having done this to Mori, she nodded before beginning to search through the bottles and vials deciding on a cloudy syrupy looking liquid in round bottle, She could feel Kili's eyes watching her back intently as she moved, inflicting a little more pain upon herself every time.  
"Could you umm, could you do me a favor" she asked quiet meekly  
"Of Course" Fili answered quickly  
"I need a bowl of water and a cloth" Fili jumped up searching some what frantically for a bowl when he had found one he sprinted to the crisp river scoping up an bowl of the clear water. He placed the water down in front of the tired dwarves woman her eye lid's dropping further with every moment, Mori poured the bottle of clouded syrup into the  
"How are you lass?" Balin waddled over, cocking an eyebrow at Kili who still sat behind her his hand wavering across her back not daring to touch in though, Kili knelt down across from her his eyes flicking constantly across her face.  
"I should be alright once I have done this" Balin nodded knowingly  
"lads Thorin would like to speak to you" Fili and Kili both gave failed attempts at arguing with the elder dwarf, but they reluctantly trudged off towards Thorin, Balin following behind after a swift nod to the woman. Mori methodically stirred her concoction humming as the cloth swirled through the thickening water, her hand darted across her spread to a dented rusty tin, unfastening it she shook out a yellowish pill and clasped it in her hand.  
"Bilbo" the little Hobbit reverted his gaze away from the bowl to her  
"I need you to dab this on my back, across all those that are scars and all that are not, the pill I will take will put me into a sleep" Mori instructed  
"Is there any special technique or!?" Mori laughed  
"No, you are a funny wee thing aren't you, simply put it on my back all will be fine" she began to lay herself down across the ground her back facing up to Bilbo, at first sight he cringed turning away from the sight, when he looked back he watched the slow rise and fall of her tender back,  
"Mori?" there was no reply, so he gently began to press the cloth lightly onto her back, beginning a rhythmical pattern as her worked, the hobbit hesitated when he heard the sleepy whimper fall from her lips. The remedy was gone quickly and he watched her as she slept, keeping an eye on her back as the medicine traveled across her back as gashes morphed and cleaned themselves into scars. It took some time till her back was healed; all the wounds had closed however the reminders of the torture remained along with all the other reminders of torture, and hardship that stayed in tact on her back. When Fili finally returned she still slept her back slightly red from scarring, Kili was busy helping his uncle with something that Fili had become rather fed up with, but more importantly he felt compelled to watch other Mori, he had been giving her small side glances as he had spoke with his uncle about what their next plan was but now she looked so peaceful and Fili wanted to be near her.  
"How is she?" he asked kneeling down to the heavy ground  
"Oh um good, yes good, I think" Bilbo replied, he had long ago finished what she had asked him to do and was now worrying that he may not have done his job quiet right.  
"Bifur was wondering if you would give him a hand with supper" he nodded to Bilbo  
"I'll stay with her don't worry Mr. Baggins" Bilbo backed away cautiously to Bofur. Fili rested him self down across from her body, silently surveying her bare back, no longer sheathed from the material of her shirt. Mori groaned fidgeting in her slumber to find a less uncomfortable position, she began to turn herself so to lie on her back but Fili caught her swiftly  
"Hey, hey no Mori" he whispered, the irritated dwarf resisted his guiding in his sleep, so he moved himself lifting her head so that is could rest against his lap, Mori wriggled down into the softer pillow and smiled happy in her sleep. Fili's hand wandered down tracing the markings of her scars barely touching them though with a touch as soft as feathers, it was not long until the beautiful woman stirred again in his lap. Her gentle eyes fluttered open softly  
"Fili?" she groaned  
"Mori!" he gasped jerking his hand away from her back,  
"How is it?" she asked,  
"The wounds have healed mostly scars" he replied, Mori hummed in response  
"Would you mind?" Mori gestured to her top, Fili nodded nervously lacing together the top loosely, she began to prop her self up, Fili swirled his arm around her helping her get up, she leant against his strong shoulder. Fili smiled nibbling on his lips as he gazed at her lovingly Kili looked up from where he was he smiled heart pounding when he saw Mori finally awake, but his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach, How could Fili look at her like that, that was Kili's look to give her not his. It was by chance that Thorin looked to Kili following his jealous gaze to where Mori and Fili resigned.  
"I need to wash myself where is Korhal?"  
"She has not yet returned" Thorin spoke walking to her, his boots torpid against the ground  
"it is good to see you awake, and healed" he continued, Mori tried to straighten herself nodding apprehensively with a small smile.  
"It is rather crucial that I bathe now, but I have a few complications I need help and Korhal isn't here"  
"I'll help" Kili chocked out, running over to where they were.  
"I mean if it will keep you safe" he finished.  
"Well I don't know…"  
"I do not think that would be right Kili, Fili you will help the girl, but first get yourself more or less…covered" Thorin commanded keeping a watchful eye over Kili as he returned to his post amongst the other men. Mori forced a smile finding a long white bandage amongst her pack. She waddled off leaning against the thick tree trunks into the forest behind a tree to bandage her chest appropriately.  
Kili stood tense alongside Fili the tension among them feeling unnatural, Fili turned to Kili questioningly  
"Is everything okay brother?"  
"peachy, just keep her safe" Kili shot back storming back to his other tasks.

Fili took Mori around the bend of the river so that no other dwarves could see her,  
"Don't look" she blushed, Fili turned his back his sharp ears waiting for any sign of her distress, Mori dropped out of her clothes.  
"I ahh need help into the water" she whispered, Fili turned swiftly  
"Sorry wha-" his words got stuck at the back of his throat, Mori stood shivering against a rock to stand, her legs were almost bare covered by a small pair of shorts his eyes travelled up her body accidently resting on her chest it was strapped with bandages bruising peeking around the edges.  
"Uh what…what was that?" he stuttered out finally  
"water, I umm can't walk without help" she flushed; Fili trembled fidgeting around, not quiet knowing what to do.  
"Right well let me…" the whole situation had caught him off guard almost every second moment he felt him self staring at her curvy body,  
"you're not going to enter the water with your umm all your clothes on are you?" she stammered when Fili had moved towards her, the dwarf sandy blonde dwarf simply shook his head with a loud swallow, stripping off his coat and other larger items still he was in only his pants and shirt, Fili looked up to Mori hands clutching the bottom of his shirt her eyes darted wide with shock a smile tugging at her lips she squished her eye's close, he couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked standing shivering barely clothed with her eyes bolted together so that her face scrunched onto it's self. He rid of his shirt, tip toeing towards her and taking her hand gently, Mori opened her eye's softly finding herself looking straight at his face, Mori was only a little shorter than him, she studied his face carefully her hand reaching up to cup his cheek, a yellow and purple bruise making it's self known on his face  
"What happened here?" she stroked it carefully  
"Your sister" he commented, Mori ran her thumb over the mark making him hiss, he stopped her hand with his own smiling back down to her.  
"Oh my apologies" she blushed again,  
"No do not apologize, but we best get you washed" she looked to down with a small nod,  
"here" Fili moved behind her looping his arms under hers and resting her down into the water, the water engulfed around Mori's damaged body reliving the pain that had been consuming her body, she pulled herself up slipping out of his strong arms,  
"Is that all?" Mori hummed her reply  
"I will still need some help till we get back but my body should be back to normal once I have had my last dosage of medicine when we go back to camp, I will be fine again, just let me" she dipped back down dunking her head into the cold rivers water coming back out of the water wiping the blood from her mouths gash.  
"Thorin has asked that you hurry up" they heard small shout. Fili and Mori looked up to the river bank where Bilbo stood wide eyed at the two of them.  
"Alright we'll be right there" Mori shouted back. She began to wade back to the land, Fili quickly catching up with her taking her into his arms lifting her feet of the ground effortlessly  
"Put me down, Fili" Mori squealed helplessly, the blonde dwarf disregarded her continuing to hold her till they reached the bank  
"As you wish" He laughed gently placing her down, though his hands lingered on her wet body.  
"I'll just be around here if you need me, you can get changed"

Mori had changed back into her clothes her wet hair hanging down around her face like a willow tree, Fili stood back leaning against the tree pipe falling limp from his mouth as his eyes hung closed peacefully  
"Fili" Mori squeaked, his eye' shot open rounding the tree to see Mori fully clothed  
"I still am in need of your help walking" his lips tugged into a small smile jogging over to her and taking up his hand in his own.

Korhal lay against a rock her head rested against Ori's shoulder,  
"Korhal?" Ori turned so that he was looking into her obscure navy eye's  
"yes" she breathed  
"Back when we were being attacked by orcs, I was going to say something to you but then-"  
"Oh Ori no please we are here together now let us not look to the past, let's just live together in the present" Korhal interrupted taking his face in her hands, Ori gazed onto her face  
"If you wish" he smiled pulling her back down for another kiss

"We best get back" Korhal whispered finally, Korhal and Ori walked back to the campsite together

"Took sometime the two of you" Bofur chirped, all the dwarves stood around less dressed than they had been  
"What in Durins name were you doing? I had to send Oin and Bifur to retrieve fire wood" Thorin scowled, both the youngsters stuttered trying desperately to come up with an acceptable excuse for why they had taken so long.  
"These men were just about to take a swim" Mori piped in she stood leant against Kili as he smiled at Ori waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

* * *

OHH Korhal and Ori are in trouble! And whats happening with Mori and Fili and Kili I wonder, what a slutty little dwarf (kidding guys)  
So yeah sorry it's been awhile since I've updated, but here we go I hope it's okay please review. and what ever love you all xxx


	10. Chapter 10

Mori tightened her grip around Kili's arm as he settled her down to the ground  
"Thank you" she beamed, the corner of Kili's mouth turned up slightly, inside Kili was still sour he had not been the one allowed to take her down to the river, but what hurt the most was the look that look he had seen Fili give her yet she did nothing to stop him. In Kili's mind she had motivated his brother, egged him on to think that she wanted him to be so intimate with her  
"Kili?" he hummed in response absently  
"Could you give me assis-"  
"Mori I'm sorry but I can't" Kili rubbed the back of his neck still not laying an eye on her from more than a second  
"It will only be a moment" she pleaded  
"Look I'm sorry, if you really want help get Fili"  
"Pardon-"  
"Look I've got to go… for your knowledge, before you could have asked me for my help" Kili scowled storming off shedding his coat as he followed after the other dwarves to the river. Mori gawped as he walked away not knowing what she had done wrong, she glanced over to see Korhal softly placing her lips against Ori's nose having to stretch onto the tips of her toes to reach him before prancing merely to where Mori sat  
"What in the name of Mithril happened?" Mori asked gulping down the last of her medicine, Korhal began to whisper quietly about what had happened in the secrecy of the woods. Mori leaned against the rock listening to her sister blabber on about her time's, she couldn't help but feel slightly irritated by Kili, Mori thought she had done no wrong to him yet he had kicked up a fuss about practically nothing. From where they sat she could here the splashes of water not long followed by a deep whooping laugh of one of the men, bringing her lips to a slight curl  
"I will not tolerate this sort of behavior Ori" Mori's keen ears tuned in on voice of Thorin not to far but out of sight from where the girls sat. She heard as Thorin gave him an earful about dwarven tradition and how it was not his place to scold to Korhal but Ori was a whole different story.

"Mori?"  
"Huh?" Mori snapped back to Korhal, looking into her sister's sharp eyes  
"Some one has their mind on other things I see, what happened whilst I was out?" Korhal laughed beginning to meddle with the small things around her running her hands over the rusted tins.  
"Well Bilbo treated me as needed, and then Fili helped me bathe because…. Erm you weren't here" she smiled back closing her eyes softly, Korhals head swung round "I'm sorry but excuse me?"  
Mori's full lips bit down a smile but the edges curled up giving her away as she kept her eyes dead still eyelids resting down in her thick eye lashes  
"Mori? You cannot say something like that then just-"  
"Mori!" Fili's cheerful voice boomed as he sounds of his footsteps got louder, Mori's eyes burst open twinkling at the sound of him  
"Just Fili"  
"at your service" he smirked standing in front of her  
"so Korhal, it seems Ori has taken… quiet a liking to you" he laughed, Korhal blushed slightly curling her lips tightly, sighing in response. Mori rolled her eyes at Korhal's stubbornness though she could not be one to talk, often her temper was worse than the dark hairs dwarfs ever was, she suddenly noticed once more the bruise arising just down from his left eye  
"Do you want me to fix that? "She wondered pointing to his chiseled face  
"your… bruise she means" Korhal finished, "No just his face" Mori joked, gigging sweetly. Fili looked unsure glancing over his shoulder to nothing in particular  
"Oh for Durins sake sit down don't be a babe" Mori sighed pulling him down next to her, she began working  
"I'll go busy myself else where, get myself back into Thorins good books" Korhal sighed running off.

Mori dabbed a strong smelling cloth against the tender skin, Fili hissed flinching away from her hands  
"This isn't really necessary-"  
"hush" Mori interrupted working around Fili, as he filched away again  
"Fili stop it! Be a man come on" she teased, Fili licked his lip watching Mori, the way she chewed at her swollen lip when she pressed the cloth against his cheek, the way her wet hair stuck to her face no matter how many times she pushed it back out of the way.  
"There all done, ye babe" Mori laughed putting her supplies back into her pouch, Fili thanked her pleasantly  
"You're amazing at that" he smiled, tucking a loose strand of damp hair behind her ear his fingers lingering across her soft skin. Mori gazed up at his smiling face,  
"it seems I have angered your younger brother" she coughed  
"Who Kili?"  
"NO! Your other one, Yes of course Kili!" Mori exasperated punching his broad shoulder lightly, Fili chuckled looking up to see a wet Kili coming over to them.  
"Aye brother Uncle wants us to go scout, sorry Mori," he announced, Mori shrugged saying she would go help out with supper. Both brothers watched her carefully as she limped off.  
Fili and Kili trudged off around the companies' camp sight, their eyes alert and searching. Fili couldn't help but continue thinking about what Mori had told him.  
"Kili?" Fili muttered, Kili hummed his dark eyes darting around his bow and arrow steady in his hand  
"Mori…Mori seems to think that you do not like her" Kili spun round his face distraught with shock  
"She can't, No, tell me that's not true" Kili swallowed back the hurt, but Fili still saw it  
"I don't hate her, aye, to be truthful with you brother I think I feel the exact opposite about her, and I don't know what to do. I think I am in love with lass, and I don't have a clue how to go about it, I… I've never felt that way for someone before" Kili admitted dropping down to a fallen tree trunk. Fili's heart dropped, before him his brother had admitted of his love for the woman that he too loved, what was he to do, he could never displease either of them.  
"Oh Kili" he comforted  
"Do not try and comfort me brother… I saw the way you looked at her" Kili grimaced shrugging off his blonde brothers hand. Fili was dumbfounded, Kili shook his head disapprovingly, stalking off away from his elder brother whom he had always been so close to, he wondered for a moment if they would let this come between them, but that is something he would have to find out later.

Kili pushed aside the large branch blocking his path to the camp, all the dwarves had made their way out of the crisp lakes water. Thorin stood with Balin, Dwalin and Gandalf further off from the others deep in conversation. Bilbo laughed by Mori who was lay down her head resting in her Korhal's lap, Korhal's fingers laced through her sisters drying hair. While Ori's hands scribbled rhythmically inside his note pad, whenever the fair woman spoke. Bifur was set to work on a fire, while Nori, Oin and Gloin bellowed with laughter in their own small conversation. Meanwhile Bofur and Bombur argued over some means of food, Dori attempting every so often to add his own advice, but as it seemed neither of the hungry dwarves were paying to much attention to the lad. Kili heard the rustling of footsteps behind him before Fili stepped through rather sheepishly to stand behind his brother  
"aye lads, it seems that we'd be out of meat, mind going for a hunt?" Bofur smiled his cheerful grin lifting the corners of his moustache  
"I'll go" Kili half heartedly smiled,  
"Yeah I'll help" Fili grinned, trying to make it better  
"Uh no I'll be fine, don't worry Fili" Kili replied, Several members turned in shock to the two brothers, usually connected at the hip yet now were being split by their own terms  
"Can I come?" Mori chirped, pushing herself up from her resting place,  
"Mori? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Bilbo queried,  
"aye lass, it has been a hard day" Bofur continued  
"we would not want you getting hurt" Thorin joined in  
"again" Dwalin coughed out to finish. Mori pressed her lips together, smirking ever so slightly "Thank you for your concern but I'll be fine, besides I would like to help. If Kili would like me too" she said looking to Kili, who was to nervous to really say anything so just sort of nodded with a faint smile and big eyes, but then remembered he was mad at her so sighed and shrugged quickly. Thorin frowned as Mori's looked at him with pleading eyes  
"Fine, only if you think you are prepared" he sighed, Mori grinned  
"Great, just let me do my hair" she laughed, Kili sighed a little to loudly  
"Oh my apologies sir Kili would you like to plait my hair then?" Mori snapped, Kili's eyes bulged, as did a few others in the company. The braiding of hair in dwarves culture was considered as an intimate and distinguished event between two or more people, for a man to braid a woman's hair would often symbolize courtship. Directly after she had announced it Mori knew their was something wrong  
"I'm sorry but… what?"  
"My dear, the braiding of hair is a rather affectionate action between dwarves, for you to say that is like offering young Kili here a courting" Balin explained with a warm chuckle, Mori's cheeks burned red, looking to Kili she saw that he was almost as red as a tomato too.  
"I am so sorry, I had no clue, I wasn't offering that at all, I never knew braids meant so much to dwarves. I guess it means I have rather a lot to learn about… well those of my own kin" Mori exclaimed apologizing profusely to everyone. She grabbed her bow skittered off towards the woods.  
"Kili I am so sorry I never knew" Mori said when the two were out of sight from the others. Kili laughed  
"It's fine, you were not to know" Being alone with her it felt right to Kili. Mori stopped in her tracks lowering to the ground slowly, her delicate touch traced the ground as she glanced their surroundings. Kili's ears pricked when he heard the small scampering of feet, in the left corner of his eye he spotted a small rabbit  
"I think if-"  
"shh" he demanded clamping his hand over her mouth, Kili pulled his arrow back carefully and released it sending it flying into the rabbits eye. He beamed looking to Mori with pleasure. Kili stared into her deep brown eyes finding himself lost amongst them, he leaned closer pressing his lips against her. Mori was stunned as Kili's soft lips worked against hers and she pulled away. Kili looked disheartened swallowing his pride  
"Oh Mori I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"shhh" Mori interrupted, Mori directed her dark eyes to the left, Kili's sharp eyes followed her gaze to where a elk stepped into view between the shadowed tree's. Kili's breath quickened as he smiled he pulled an arrow back once again,

"no, watch this" she breathed. Kili jumped as he felt Mori's soft hand snake up into his jacket, his stomach fluttered while her hand found the handle of a knife. Within a second she drew it from his coat flinging it towards the elk, sinking it deep into it's skull. Mori giggled skipping over to her kill, she yanked out the knife handing it back over to Kili

"Thanks for that" she smiled, pulling some rope from her pocket tying it round the elks sturdy legs. She jumped up the corners of her mouth curling upwards happily.

"Well come on, you gonna help me carry it or what?" she laughed, Kili nodded picking up half of the elks dead body, Mori taking the other side. Mori and Kili walked through the forest together for some time, after a while he piped up again

"Mori I apologize for before, I read the signs wrong and thought that's what you wanted and I apologies indefinitely"

"What?"

"The umm kiss" Kili choked, Mori turned looking back to the dark haired dwarf who now stared at the ground in embarrassment behind her in. Mori's heart thumped hard against her chest, she dropped the elk's heavy body making her way towards him, just as Kili raised his head Mori's sweet lips were pressed against his , the two moved in unison Mori's soft tongue slipping into Kili's warm mouth. Kili's hands found their way to her body moving across her slowly, while Mori's hands tangled in Kili's dark hair. Kili's head moved down trailing kisses down her jaw and neck, a quiet moan escaping Mori's lips in ecstasy, she felt his rough lips smirk against her neck.

"We better go" she breathed out, Kili groaned in response pulling himself away from her body

"but that would be a waste of our time together" he laughed placing his lips against her once more

"But we wouldn't get in trouble, from your uncle" she replied. Kili sighed pulling away

"You're beautiful" he sighed picking up the elk alone

"Come on" Kili smiled walking back through the forest, Mori following behind him happily with a giggle.

When the two emerged from the bush there was a mighty cheer from all the dwarves at sight of the large elk that trailed behind them.

"Durin's beard, is that what I think it is?" Bofur exasperated, jumping up in order to help Mori with her end of the stick,

"It was amazing, she simply threw a knife at it, straight in the eye." Kili said, passing over the elk's body to Bombur who seemed to be grinning with delight, his round cheeks rosy with delight, as he pierced the elk's skin.  
"That seems to be a talent you use quite regularly," Thorin observed his low voice rumbling, leaving Mori to only smile back at him. Thorin simply nodded with acknowledgement kneeling down by Bifur who was at hard work on a fire, talking to him quietly. Mori gazed around; Bilbo was busy talking to Balin not far from where Bifur, Thorin, Oin, Gloin ,Nori and Bofur sat busy around where Bifur was building a fire. Ori and Korhal were perched at the trunk of a tree their legs wrapped together affectionately, completely engrossed in one another. Dwalin and Fili seemed as if they were having an argument though what about Mori could not make out, Fili's attention turned to her almost immediately though his pink lips curling into a smile. She didn't know what it was about him but something about Fili made the young girl feel as if her stomach floated, without a care in the world

"How are you feeling?" Kili asked, snapping Mori out of thought

"Oh just fine, quiet well really" She smiled, Kili draped his arm around her waist urging her closer, in all honesty if it were up to him his lips would be plastered to hers, but he knew that such an act would be inappropriate. Mori rested her head onto his grinning lightly,  
"come along" he whispered, hiding a kiss on her cheek under the shadow of her hair. Fili's face fell had his eyes been exposed to what he thought, did Kili just place his lips on the women who only his lips should've been touching?  
Kili and Mori made there way over to Fili and Dwalin

"Brother!" Kili leaned against the large tree, dragging Mori down to him, Fili grimaced rolling his eyes and going back to fumbling with his dagger.

"Aye lass, I would be quite interested to witness this little knife throwing trick myself," Dwalin announced with a toothy grin.  
"Well it would be an honor to show Dwalin"  
"What other secret skills do you posses then?" Fili piped in, scowling down at the rusted blade in his fingers.

"Well the elves taught us many skills, some of which we were better at than others"

"Like?" he retorted, Mori seemed shocked at his coldness  
"well we were taught, medicine, weaponry making, fighting training, and things along the lines of literature, art, but we learnt cooking when we were living with hobbits"

"So your talent was throwing knives?" Fili was trying to act unimpressed, yet on the inside he simply wanted to take her in his arms and hold her hearing of all the places she'd been, and the pain and joy that she had lived through

"Throwing knives is a talent of mine, but I took to cooking and medicine. Korhal's better at weaponry and art. Though neither of us took a particular liking to literature." Mori explained

"Supper" Bombur cried with a happy cheer, the dwarves crowded round passing make shift bowls around with food.

"Well that's my queue to leave, a pleasure as always Miss Mori" Dwalin nodded leaving to join his Balin and Thorin. The others trailed behind, all the dwarves huddled around the small fire, reviving their aching bodies with the warmish sustenance that they got from the slightly bland elks. Bilbo came over residing down next to Mori, and Korhal

"So you said you lived with Hobbits?" He asked taking a spoonful of the glugy stew,  
"Yes, well we lived in Buckland, with a lovely wee family called the Brandybucks, it was quite lovely really but Elrond sent for us, and we were taken back" Korhal answered,  
"It was were we got the clothing, what we wear isn't exactly Elveish wear, We were given clothing from our Hobbit friends, Elrond highly disapproved of them but… Doing everything Elrond said was not exactly one of our skills" Mori continued.  
"So you must've travelled many a place then?" Ori spoke up, his eyes seemed to lighten when ever Korhal began to speak, a sense of excitement radiated off him as if whatever she had to say would amaze him at length.  
"Well to say we didn't attempt to escape many a time would be a lie, but in truth we have travelled to Hobbit lands and were taken by goblins. But Elrond always came, and we always returned home" Korhal said with a sense of nostalgia looking over to her sister, who seemed to be wedged between the two brothers Fili and Kili. Mori smiled back lightly  
"If you don't mind me asking, why are you so hairless?" Kili pitched in, the other dwarves looked at him with displeasure  
"Kili don't be rude" Thorin warned, as the others of the company had begun to listen in on the conversation that was occurring amongst the young dwarves and hobbit.  
"I'm not sure what you mean?" Korhal questioned back, disregarding Thorins comment, and not really thinking what Kili had said was that rude at all.  
"What I think my brother means is that within our kin many of the women have beards, they are rather hard to tell from the men dwarves, other than the dresses of course which do help tell the two apart, but looking at you, well you have no hair on your faces" Fili said, as he spoke he seemed to concentrate closely on Mori's face, as if looking for a hair. But really Fili enjoyed the fact that he could look at her beauty, and have her smile back at him, concentrating as intently on his face as he did hers.  
" I see then" she smiled, "well" Mori begun pulling her concentration away from the blonde dwarves face.

" When we were younger the hair on our faces begun to grow, we were not exactly adverse to that look and had them shaved, and trimmed, and now we deal to it ourselves every month" she explained

"But lassies a beard amongst women is seen as a very beautiful thing" Bifur chipped in  
"Yes but amongst Elves it is not exactly a sign of beauty, and we must remember that is who we have lived with most of our lives" Korhal said.

"Is a beard only considered a beautiful thing on women, because if I may say many of your beards are rather spectacular" Mori then said after a while of thought  
"Not at all, Our beards are considered a pride to have a full beard is a measure of honor" Balin replied with great self glorification  
" I see so Kili, why is it your bear is so…. Sparse, do you too cut it?" Mori questioned, Kili went red though it was hard to recognize under the dark mask of dirt on his skin.

"Kili here is still growing his beard!" Fili laughed  
"I apologies for my sisters utter inconsideration, how rude Mori" Korhal scowled. "There seems to be no brain between those ears of hers" Mori scowled, turning her attention away from Korhal to Fili  
"I like yours" she trailed off, scanning over the blonde plaits hanging over his lips, clasped at the end by small beads.  
"Why thank you Miss Mori" Fili said forgetting of his anger he held before for her, On the other side of Mori, Kili slunk down slightly, running his hand over the black stubble that covered his face. Pathetic he thought, no women would ever love him with such a lack of man hood. But Mori was not one to ignore Kili, turning back to him  
"Not to say that I don't like yours to Kili, it is rather a dark sort of look," she smiled, leaning in close and whispering so no one would hair

" Something of a sensual look" Kili's breath hitched and he smiled gawkily.

* * *

Hi guys so I know it has been an age, I dunno I was in the mood for writing today. But wow there's been some serious Mori x Kili action in this chapter. Tell me what you like better, Mori x Fili or Mori x Kili? I do love Ori x Korhal


End file.
